


Loved you first

by VestalDestroyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where allura dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalDestroyer/pseuds/VestalDestroyer
Summary: Allura is dead and Lance is depressed. Will Keith be able to cure him?





	Loved you first

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the first episode of season 8 and I am dying. I would not have a problem with Allurance if it was not so forced and unnatural. I still want Klance to happen and this scenario is what I came up with. In other words, this is my version of how could Klance still become canon even though Lance is dating Allura. Enjoy!
> 
> (And yes, the title is from the One Direction song of the same name.)

The war was over. Voltron and his allies were victorious. The Atlas was heading home. But none of the people aboard were really happy or in mood for a celebration. This victory cost them a lot, including the Paladin of the Blue Lion. 

Keith was sad too, of course, but he was more concerned about Lance. He and Allura were 'together', after all. 

Keith was really sad when he found out. He did his best to be a good friend and support him, but it was hard. He was in love with Lance since the Garrison, yet he could never bring himself to tell anyone, not even Shiro. He was afraid to tell Lance about his feelings because he did not want to ruin their friendship. Keith has never had a good friend like this before and he valued their relationship a lot. He felt that it was very fragile and could be shattered to pieces if he makes a wrong step, though.

Lance has to feel really bad. Keith could not even imagine how he would feel if Lance died. He wanted to support Lance, cheer him up, help him. But he was nowhere to be found. He was neither on the bridge nor in his room. Where could he be? Keith had to think. Is there a place on this ship that is somehow connected to Allura? Her room? No, it was empty. She had no personal belongings. Nothing was left of her, except for the Lion. Could Lance be in the hangar? 

Keith found Lance. In the hangar. After two hours of searching. How could he miss something this obvious? Anyway, Lance was sitting on Red's head, looking at Blue. He was in really bad shape. His eyes were red and filled with tears, his hair messy, his armor dirty, his wounds still untreated. Keith figured out that he has not left the hangar ever since they arrived. Yet he was still as beautiful as always. 

Keith climbed on the Red Lion. Lance did not notice him until he sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked. What a stupid question, of course he was not. But Keith could not find a better way to start a conversation. Even after spending years in space with a his friends and a lot of aliens, he was still bad with people. Lance did not answer. Instead, he just hugged Keith, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Lance was shaking and his tears were soaking Keith's shirt. Keith let his hands draw circles on Lance's back. He wanted him to say something, anything, but Lance remained silent. It was horrible. He always had something to say, always, but now, he was just crying.

This was unbearable. Keith was slowly losing his mind. They were so close. His heart was beating faster than he thought was possible. His muscles were tense. His skin was burning. His top lip was twitching. He could not think straight. His brain was completely out of order. And Lance... Lance was not even crying anymore. He was just laying in Keith's arms like an empty corpse without a reason to live. Keith wanted to say something. He wanted to break this crushing silence. He wanted to make Lance feel better. He will say something. Anything.

"I love you, Lance."

What? No! Why? He... No! He did not mean to say that! Too soon! He could not say it at a worse time. Quiznack! Why did he say it? What is going on? How is Lance going to react?

Lance froze. 

"I'm sorry, Lance. Forget I said anything. Never mind. Just ignore it." Keith tried to cover up his mistake. It was futile anyway. He said something he should not have. This friendship is surely over. Lance will run away and he will never see him again. 

"Y- you do? Really?" His voice was weak, almost inaudible. He pulled away to look into Keith's eyes. There was a spark of hope in his eyes. 

\---

Lance could not believe his ears. Keith loves him? Keith? The Keith he had a crush on ever since he saw him at the Garrison for the first time?

Yes, Lance did love Allura. She was pretty, kind, brave and smart and he had this warm feeling in his stomach every time he saw her.

His feelings for Keith were different. Keith was... Keith. He was... well, different. His face was... just different. Different from Allura's, but good different. He was cute, and despite the fact that he was making fun of his mullet all the time, it looked good on him. Like, really good. And his eyes... His beautiful purple eyes could easily outclass Allura's sky blue. 

Even his personality was different. He was impulsive and emotional, but he was also a great leader Lance would follow anywhere. Just like he would Allura. But Allura was not here, and Keith was.

\---

Keith had no idea what is going on. Lance kissed him. Why? It did not make any sense! 

Keith kissed back after he managed to overcome the shock. It was very slow, soft and... salty. But Keith was fine with his first kiss ending up like this. Because it was with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and really short) work for the Voltron fandom and I hope it will not be the last one, because I can feel with Keith very easily and it is really nice to write from his point of view.
> 
> \---
> 
> Update: I just finished s8 and I think my future foreseeing abilities are getting out of hand...


End file.
